


How Lovely Are Your Tents

by MiniNephthys



Category: Saint Oniisan | Saint Young Men, Shin Megami Tensei II
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-26
Updated: 2013-12-26
Packaged: 2018-01-06 04:23:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1102350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNephthys/pseuds/MiniNephthys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The meetings of two separate worlds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Lovely Are Your Tents

The moment Aleph is done recalling the events of his world, from him being created as the Messiah to his slaying of a wicked God, Jesus immediately protests, "My Father would _never_ -"

"I'm glad He wouldn't. That doesn't change that my world's version of Him did," Aleph answers. Jesus slumps in his seat, and Aleph goes on somewhat more gently, "I'm envious of your world, really. It seems much kinder, at least in religious terms. I've never known such a God as your Father."

"If you'd like to visit Heaven, I'm sure you could meet everyone. Father, and the archangels, who aren't as serious as yours sound like." Serious is a mild way to put it, but Jesus isn't sure how to sum up what Aleph's archangels were involved in.

Aleph looks confused. "Won't they be busy doing heavenly things? Making time for just another soul in Heaven and not even a dead one..."

"Well, you're a Messiah too, so that makes us almost distant relatives. I'm sure-" Jesus blinks as Aleph's confusion turns to obvious shock. "Is that strange?"

"A, a little. But... I think I would really like being family with you." Finally, Aleph smiles again. "Thank you."

* * *

Jesus raises both eyebrows when Aleph's Lucifer introduces himself. "You don't look much like the Lucifer I know. Not that that's a bad thing... at all."

"Your Father, I hear, does not manifest in the same way the one I know does. Shall we move on?" Lucifer sounds calm, but leaves no room for protest as he continues, "Aleph has spoken to me about your meeting with him."

Jesus nods. "He's a good person. I'm honored to share my title with him."

"And your family." Lucifer folds his hands. "What I mean to say is this: I don't police Aleph's relationships with others. If, however, it seems to me that you are corrupting him, I will find that reason enough to take action. Am I understood?"

It's been quite a while since Jesus was accused of corrupting anyone. "Well... I understand, but I don't think you'll have reason to."

"I will judge that for myself." Lucifer turns to leave.

"Lucifer-" When Lucifer turns back to look at him, Jesus speaks in a rush. "I'm sorry that you've had to go through all this."

A brief flicker of surprise is visible on Lucifer's face. "It is no fault of your own."

* * *

"Seriously?" Aleph crosses his arms. "You look ridiculous."

"Rich coming from someone in that outfit," Lucifer tosses back. "What are you, some kind of techno-punk reject?"

"I do not-" Aleph groans. "Look, this isn't even what I meant to be talking about, it's not important."

"So what is it? You're wasting my time here." Lucifer taps his foot impatiently.

"Why did you do it?" Aleph asks.

"Do what? I've kind of got a long history, here," Lucifer replies. "Comes with being old as sin."

"What _else_ would I be talking about. Why did you Fall?" Aleph clarifies. "What was even worth it?"

"Don't you have your own king of Hell to interrogate about this?"

Aleph answers, "My Lucifer Fell rebelling against a tyrant who believed in absolute control of everything. Your world's creator is a perfectly nice god as gods go. You're avoiding the question."

Truth be told, Lucifer has an answer that he would have given to nearly anybody else. But this guy... is a guy who can kill God, something he couldn't do. A Messiah he might tempt, but he never worried about Jesus flat-out murdering him.

Lucifer doesn't like being around Aleph at all. "Doesn't matter now."

* * *

The Lucifers stare each other down.

They don't talk. They have nothing to talk about save the most shallow of pleasantries and chitchat.

The one who takes the name of Louis Cyphre is a rebellion's leader, the embodiment of a cause and a philosophy, someone who has spent his endless lifespan working towards a goal he may never reach but always strives for.

To him, this Lucifer is young, without purpose, sinning for the sake of sinning and fighting for the sake of fighting against a God with no enmity towards him, demons, or humanity. 

The other Lucifer looks at him and sees arrogance, pretentiousness toward a 'philosophy' that amounts to 'do what you want', a devil with no sense of how to live. If there is any pity in Lucifer's heart, it might go to his double, who he admits has a more frustrating God to deal with... but that pity does not change that he does not like or care for the other in the slightest.

Louis Cyphre can, if he chooses, sway a man or Messiah into doing greater things. Lucifer can only lure the weak into Hell.

At once, they turn and go their separate ways.


End file.
